


I Would Simply Break

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, part 2 spoilers, what if citron never got to ask guy to become his servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Some angst. What if Citron never got the chance to ask Guy to be his servant? Inspired by Guy's line in Act 8, Episode 19.**SPOILERS for A3! Act 8!!!**written: july 17th, 2020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I Would Simply Break

“I have a mission.”   
“What sort of mission?”   
“... I can’t say. It’s a dangerous one.” 

“Are you going to die?”   
“I would simply break.” 

“You-” 

Before Citronia was able to get another word in, Guy’s boss came in and ushered the young soldier away. Guy wondered what the young prince was going to say next. Why was he so worried if another pawn for the Kingdom was in danger? Besides, he was an android. If he broke, they could put him back together. There was no worry. 

A few hours later, his boss went through Guy’s plan again. The military had caught wind of a possible coup taking place that night. The coup’s plan was to murder the Zahran King. All Guy had to do was find the assassin and put an end to him before he could reach the King. Meanwhile, the King and the rest of the guards would be in the King’s safe-house, unbeknownst to the assassin. Guy would be fine- he’d trained for this for so long. Besides, he would just break. 

Before long, Guy was tucked away in the designated corner of the hallway of the King’s chambers. The young man was as quiet as could be. Crouching in the dark, he felt his belt for his dagger. It sat snugly in its holster. Guy wondered what the assassin was going to look like. Would they be an adult? Someone as young as him? As he waited, he pondered how he would attack in all scenarios. 

Time passed silently. His back began to ache. How much longer was he going to have to sit here? Like fate answered his question, he heard something crash on the floor above him. Then, a shout. Citronia. Guy leapt to his feet and threw himself up the stairs. Behind Citronia’s closed bedroom door, he heard yelling. Guy slammed the doors open. The room was a mess. Citronia was holding his unplugged lamp in his hands, waving it around at a masked person, no taller than Guy. They wielded a curved sword, pointed at Citronia.

“Guy!” the prince yelped. The soldier wasted no time jumping into action, withdrawing his long dagger. As per his training, he managed to place himself between the assassin and the prince. There wasn’t a single emotion on his face as Guy lunged at the assassin, aiming the dagger at their neck. They moved backwards in the blink of an eye and swung the sword down at Guy. He could hear Citronia gasp as he swerved away from the blade. Guy was calm as he moved forward again, trying to disarm the assassin. 

“Citronia, please go,” Guy said loudly to Citronia as his dagger caught the assassin’s shoulder. The person jumped back and Guy took the chance to grab their wrist.

“I won’t leave you here alone!” Citronia yelled, still clutching the lamp tight. In a subconscious mistake, Guy’s head turned towards the prince to address him again. In the single second his head faced away, he saw fear strike onto his prince’s face. Then, he felt the sword in his chest. Guy looked down. Red liquid poured from where the metal was nestled in him. Peculiar. Why was the oil red? A scream erupted from his side and the assassin went crashing to the floor, pulling the sword out with them. The moment it left his chest, Guy staggered backwards, hand touching the liquid crawling down his torso. He was starting to feel unsteady. 

“Guy?” Citronia looked at him with even more fear in his eyes, brows furrowed tight. 

“Citronia, you... need to go,” Guy sputtered, “I’m about to break. Go somewhere safe.” The soldier fell to his knees, feeling sleepy. He blinked slowly and when his eyes opened again, Citronia knelt beside him, holding him in his arms. The prince had a hand on Guy’s bleeding chest. Guy watched tears fall down his prince’s cheeks and onto his own. 

“Why are you sad?” Guy mumbled, “My system... will just be down for a bit.”

“No, Guy,” Citronia choked out.

“Citronia, they will fix me,” the soldier gasped, “Don’t worry.” He was beginning to feel heavier by the second, his blinks seeming like they went from half a second to ten minutes. Between the darkness, he could see his prince crying harder, lips moving but no sound registering. Wow. His system must really be damaged. Guy felt his own lips moving, uttering words of reassurance to the hysterical prince. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open now. His body must be entering shutdown mode to conserve his energy. He was losing a lot of the strange, red oil after all. Guy mustered up the last of his energy, slowly moving his hand on top of Citronia’s bloody one. 

“Citronia, I am simply... broken.” 


End file.
